Electronic components of different operating temperatures can often be mounted together on the same board, however as they can have different operating temperatures, two separate cooling loops with different incoming fluid temperatures are used to cool each electronic component to their respective operating temperature, which is expensive and wasteful of resources. Alternatively one cooling loop can be used to cool all the electronic components to the same incoming fluid temperature, but then at least one of the electronic components will be operating at a non-ideal temperature.